


Dragons Over Flowers

by MysteriousMew



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaylee had grown up hearing legends and stories of dragons and their riders. Never had she expected it to happen to a mage like her! Now she was the Hero of Falconreach, Dragonrider and lord to Draco, friend and companion to many, Guardian of the Elemental Orbs and Creator of the Twelve Gate Keys. Those were titles and accomplishments that she never cared about. Who is the young woman behind them?<br/>Witness her struggles of love and fight a destiny she never wanted while trying to keep Lore from falling into darkness.</p><p>A series of one-shots of her journey throughout all three books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Pride

****

** Prologue: **

** Pride **

She sighed quietly to herself, sitting on the bank of the lake and lightly dragging her legs in the water. It was cool and clear as always, just as one would expect coming from Lady Celestia.

Absent mindly, Shaylee began fiddling with the dragon amulet hanging around her neck. It still seemed so surreal to her; becoming a Dragonlord. Those were stories and legends she had grown up hearing all her life. Never had she imagined to actually become one herself.

Shaylee lay back onto the soft grass and closed her eyes, remembering vividly the bonding process to Draco upon his birth.

_She hesitantly reached out at Twilly’s encouragement and waited. The small baby dragon sniffed at her hand before touching it with its nose. When nothing happened, the dragon dipped its head further into her hand and closed its eyes._

_Shaylee beamed before a mixture of light green and golden fire surfaced from the dragon’s body and began weaving itself around her arm, heading up to her head. Slightly panicked, Shaylee pulled away from the dragon as the fire seeped into her skull and that’s when she felt it._

_The warmth of the flames, the electricity of the bond forming in their minds, the light in her eyes blinding her slightly. Her body cracked in several places and she swore, leaning down on the ground in pain as it began changing. Lady Celestia had warned her that in order to become a Dragonlord, her body would have to accommodate for her dragon. It was she who would help carry its power, its thoughts, its strength and enhanced senses…_

_Her stomach boiled and bubbled as the process slowly began to cease. Weakly, she began to sit up and immediately threw up over the dirt. Shaylee gagged a few times before her stomach settled enough for her to cautiously stand on her feet._

_“Well…there goes my breakfast,” Shaylee muttered as the dragon sniffed at it before gazing its golden eyes at her._

_“ **Are you my rider?** ” the dragon asked in a small, boyish voice and she mustered up a small smile._

_“Aye, I am,” she answered, letting out a pained breath._

Light footsteps brought her out of her mind and Shaylee opened her eyes, finding Lady Celestia looking down on her. Quickly, she sat up and found the priestess offering her a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” she murmured, taking a sip of the sweet, peach flavoured tea. It amazed her that no matter how many times she visits the woman, Lady Celestia brings a new tea to her each time. The red head couldn’t help but wonder if she has a massive tea house stored away somewhere.

“Where is Draco?” Lady Celestia questioned, noticing the absence of the large, emerald green dragon.

“Hunting with Elysia.”

“Ah I see…allowing you time for your wounds to heal.”

Shaylee glanced at the bandages wrapped around her arms and chest. It’s true; her wounds were still healing after helping Tomix in Ravenloss. After a couple of weeks, they had managed to defeat Greed and destroyed the Judgement Wheel. Instead of sticking around like Tomix had suggested, she had opted for Sunbreeze Cove and relax with Draco.

“Sometimes I regret becoming a Dragonlord,” Shaylee confessed, glancing down at her reflection in the water. Her golden eyes were conflicted as her shoulder length scarlet red hair was pushed back from her face by a white scarf.

Lady Celestia took a sip from her tea. “And why do you regret it?”

“I understand that it’s my duty to protect the world from darkness. To stop Sepulchure and keep the Elemental Orbs safe,” she clenched her fingers into the ground, gritting her teeth. “But I feel like if I slip up once then everyone gets hurt in the end.”

“Destiny swirls around you and Draco, my dear. Fate would not have chosen you if you were inadequate to fulfil the role,” Lady Celestia informed her firmly but Shaylee shook her head. “The prophecy states—”

“The prophecy is broken!” she exclaimed, cutting off the priestess and she whipped her head around and stared at her. “It doesn’t matter what it states! It’s been broken and now there is no guarantee that we’ll win.”

“I can’t save everyone…” she whispered, closing her eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat. “And I live with that knowledge in the back of my mind.”

“ **We cannot save everyone. That is a fact** ,” Draco informed her, having peeked into her mind whilst on his hunt. A warm hand was placed onto her shoulder and she opened her eyes, gazing at the water.

“No one is asking you to save every soul in Lore. Only that you help stop the darkness,” Lady Celestia said calmly, squeezing her shoulder for good measure before removing it and taking a sip of her tea. “Indeed, the prophecy is broken. But now you have the chance to _re-write_ it.”

The sound of large wings flapping in the distance caught her attention and she glanced up at the sky, finding a large emerald green scaled dragon with a pair of dark brown horns sticking up flying towards them.

Draco landed in the large lake, erupting a huge wave that swarmed towards the two ladies. Shaylee froze it before it could soak them as Elysia climbed off of the dragon; with Draco’s assistance.

“Careful! You almost soaked Lady Celestia and myself!” Shaylee complained, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, scowling at her dragon. Draco just observed her quietly, his golden eyes narrowed.

Before she could react, he snaked his tail around her and lifted her into the air despite her protests. Shaylee pounded her fists against the scaly green tail, thanking that he had the decency to retract his spikes.

“Draco!” Shaylee yelped as he dropped her into the cool water. When she resurfaced, he snorted in laughter, a little bit of smoke coming out of his nostril.

“ **Everyone dies, little fairy** ,” he pointed out to her, using the nickname Zhoom had given her during their time in Sandsea. “ **We both heard what the prophecy had stated and what I was to become. But I do not dwell on it, knowing that Fluffy will bring chaos fuels my determination to succeed.** ”

Shaylee hated that he was right, being so wise for a young dragon. Draco lowered his head and nudged her shoulder with his nose. Raising her damp hand, she stroked it and leaned against his head.

“We can re-write our destiny…right?” she murmured the question, seeming unsure of herself.

“ **We _will_. Together**.”

* * *

**Song: Pride by Scandal**

 


	2. Chapter One - Wings Of Freedom

 

** Chapter One: **

** Wings Of Freedom **

She knew there was something wrong the moment she stepped foot into Yulgar’s shop. The blacksmith opened his mouth to warn her about something when Konnan, his apprentice, rushed towards her while clutching a letter.

Now, it put her on edge since for the last four years she had been living in Falconreach, Konnan never once spoke to her. He oftened sneered and scorned at her in distrust because she was a mage. Shaylee had asked Yulgar once what was his problem but the smith couldn’t give her an answer.

“Shaylee, please, you have to help me!” Konnan begged as she stood up straight, tightening her hold on her Advanced CorDemi Codex staff Cysero had made her. “I’ve gotten a letter from my family. Our town is under attack from a giant fire dragon!”

 _A fire dragon…I still haven’t healed fully yet,_ she frowned, glancing at her bandaged left arm. Although the frostbite was gone and thanks to Warlic’s healing, she wasn’t in any danger of turning into an ice statue, Shaylee was still injured from her last quest.

“Konnan, she only just got back from the North. Can’t you see she is still injured?” Yulgar told him, pointing to her bandaged arm. Konnan glanced at it but didn’t pay attention; his worry for his family was evident on his face.

“It’s her job to save people!” Konnan pointed out to his teacher before turning back to her, pleading with her.

Shaylee sighed and looked at him. “I’ll do what I can, Konnan,” she told him as tears of relief swelled into his eyes.

“I’ve been gone for so long…If anything were to happen to them I could never forgive myself,” he muttered before giving her one last desperate look. “Please, you’re a true hero. You’ve saved Falconreach so many times…please go and defeat this dragon and save my family.”

She nodded and left the shop after receiving the location of the small town. When she was a safe distance away from any shops or homes, Shaylee called Draco back from his hunt.

“ **I sense another dragon in the east** ,” he informed her upon landing, ignoring the delighted shouts the people of Falconreach gave when they saw their guardian dragon. “ **We must make haste**.”

Shaylee climbed onto his back and Draco took off, flying east. “I just hope we’re not too late.”

**oOo**

Draco growled as she jumped off of his back, his head staring ahead at the massive fire elemental army further ahead. “ **This is the work of a powerful fire dragon.** ”

“Akriloth?” she asked as two men in armour strode towards her. Both carried themselves with honour and respect, something she hadn’t seen in a while. She only recognised one of them and beamed at him. “Galanoth! It’s been a what? Two weeks since we last saw each other?”

“Indeed. I only wish our reunion was under better circumstances,” he replied curtly before glancing up as Draco. “Draco, you’re as intimidating as ever.”

“ **Galanoth, you’re clothed in armour as usual**.”

Shaylee laughed and relayed what the dragon said and a soft smile crossed the warrior’s lips before disappearing as tension grew. There was fire all around them and smoke in the air.

“We have a serious fight on our hands. Akriloth has come and is laying waste to farmland here,” he reported to her before gesturing to the man beside him. “My blood brother, Demento, has come to help.”

“My lady,” Demento greeted, placing one fist over his chest in respect and she did the same. “Akriloth has always been one of the most powerful fire dragons in Lore. He’s been rampaging over the entire continent for years, with many casualties left in his wake. Do not underestimate him, my lady.”

Draco snorted and she chuckled bitterly. “I never underestimate a dragon.”

“You should also know that he’s in the possession of the fire orb,” Galanoth told her and her eyes widened before narrowing at the sky. “He’s more powerful than ever. I hope you have a plan.”

“You know me Galanoth. I don’t ever plan these things,” she informed him, jogging past as Draco stayed in the slightly burnt village to ward off if any monsters of the army come too close.

She could hear Galanoth’s laughter as he soon joined her along with Demento as together; the three of them began to fight their way through to Akriloth.

While she froze the enemies, the two warriors smashed them into pieces and they kept this up all the way until they reached Akriloth.

The large, ruby red dragon sneered at her, his eyes glowing yellow along with golden markings all over his body. “ **I am Akriloth! The most powerful fire dragon this world has ever seen! With the fire orb in my possession, you have no hope of ever stopping me! I will burn this land to cinder and rule it with my fire army!** ”

Shaylee winced at his words before gripping her staff tightly in her hand. “I will stop you!” she vowed as Akriloth swung his claw at them. Shaylee managed to jump out of the way in time but Demento and Galanoth were caught up and thrown a couple of feet backwards.

There was only a split second for her to react before he spat huge amounts of fire. She had managed to set up a barrier, struggling even then to withstand the assault of fire.

 _He’s too powerful,_ she realised, her mana depleting. In a single desperate act, Shaylee used the last bit of ice left in her arm from the frostbite and summoned a banishing spell fused with ice and light.

“ _Survey the ice, open the lights. All of the stars far and wide…Show me your appearance…shine with your bright light,_ ” she began to chant, feeling the air around her freeze and a bright white light emitting from her body. “ _By the elements, I am the traveller of the stars, I am the fire in the winter…Cast open your gate…ice and light…combine!”_

Shaylee raised her staff high into the air. “ ** _Union Shower!_** ” she shouted as the white light shot out of her staff and into the air. It expanded, creating a white barrier out of light as snow began falling onto the ground.

The snow extinguished the flames as Akriloth roared in frustration, unable to gain access into the barrier.

“ **Remember this day, Rider! I spare you only so you can watch the world burn!** ” Akriloth swore before disappearing, heading further east. When there was no sign of him, Shaylee collapsed onto her knees, exhausted.

“Shaylee!” Galanoth shouted, helping her up as she leaned against him, unable to stand on her own. “You did it!”

“I _failed_ Gal…Akriloth is still alive,” she muttered, glancing up at the strong barrier. “He’s too powerful…”

“You saved the village and survived,” Demento corrected her. “His pride will be his downfall. You’ve shown that fire has a counter.”

Shaylee glanced down at the ground as Demento began speaking to his brother about finding an ice weapon that can counter and hopefully defeat Akriloth.

“In the meantime, let’s head back to the village and see if we’ve lost anyone,” Galanoth suggested, helping her back to the village. The villages were relieved to have been saved when Shaylee remembered something.

“Is Konnan’s family alive? He’s the reason I came here,” she asked and Galanoth’s face darkened. Her gut twisted in horror. “No…”

“We lost them yesterday. Their house was raided by the army before we could save them in time. I’m sorry.”

She just closed her eyes.

**oOo**

_You…you were supposed to save them!_

_You’ve taken down necromancers, giant monsters…how could a dragon defeat you?!_

_YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO!_

_…You failed…_

She gripped the wooden railing tightly, shaking the thoughts from her mind as Konnan’s words struck her hard. He had been angry and refused to listen to reason. All he did now was stay in the forge and spoke to no one…not even Yulgar.

A knock at her door brought her out of her self-hate and she walked over, throwing it open and finding Demento standing there. He took one look at her white, silk night gown and blushed a little.

“My lady, may I come in?” he asked and she stepped aside, allowing him to walk through before closing the front door. “I don’t think I have to remind you that Akriloth must be stopped.”

“So you’ve located a weapon then?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes. There are rumours of something ancient that dwells in the glacial caves and collects frozen remnants of battles long past,” he explained as they moved to the living room and sat down across each other on the two white couches. “Will you accompany me north? I know you’re still recovering…”

Shaylee held up a hand and gave him a small smile. “I’ll go with you. I…I’ll do whatever I can to help bring Akriloth down. What exactly are we looking for?”

“Long ago, the Elemental Lords placed guardians on Lore to protect their realms,” Demento began explaining and it chilled her to realise it was history repeating itself all over again.

She and Draco had been travelling all over Lore in search of the orbs. Each one they found and recovered, Shaylee gave a single person she could trust in charge of looking after the orb. Tomix had the dark orb, Zhoom had the light orb, Galanoth was in charge of the ice orb…

Demento glanced out the window, finding Draco sleeping peacefully out in the open field.

“Brother told me about you. How you bravely fought Aisha and many ice dragons. At first I thought he was lying,” he confessed and smiled at her. “But witnessing what you were capable of…withstanding Akriloth and protecting the village…you are a hero.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t feel like one as of late,” Shaylee apologised, her mind thinking back on Konnan’s words. How she failed him, how angry he had been when she told him the news of his family.

 _I’m far from a hero at the moment,_ she thought, clenching her fist slightly.

**oOo**

**_Late Afternoon…_ **

Demento narrowed his eyes, gazing down at something as Shaylee ensured there were no snow monsters in the surrounding area. “Shaylee, do you see them?”

“See what?” Shaylee asked, walking towards him as he pointed to some caves across from where they stood. “The caves?”

“We’ll camp tonight and explore the mountain side when we’re rested,” he said and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I’ll go set up some wards and make sure we don’t freeze to death,” she commented, heading off to write runes within the snow. The wards she set up protected them from any danger during the night and made sure to keep the cold out.

By the time she had returned, Demento had finished building a warm fire in a small cave. She smiled as she set her pack down, warming her hands by the fire as Demento began cleaning his axe.

“Where is Draco?”

“Guarding Falconreach in case Akriloth attacked it while I was away.”

He hummed and silence fell on them once more. Taking this as an opportunity, Shaylee swallowed and looked at him, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Demento,” she spoke, drawing his attention. “Forgive me, but I thought all of Galanoth’s family had been killed by Akriloth.”

“I am not Galanoth’s brother by birth, my lady,” he averted his gaze to the fire, staring into it as its light illuminated his sorrow. “After Akriloth burned his family’s farm to the ground, my family took him in. We became blood brothers shortly after that.”

Slowly, she nodded in understanding. Elysia and Shaylee weren’t related at all but the Dragonlord treated the young woman like she was her little sister. After all, they bonded over their love of Draco.

“I see…what happened to make you blood brothers?” she asked curiously, sensing a story behind it.

Demento raised a brow, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Galanoth failed to mention your curiosity.”

Shaylee shrugged her shoulders, grinning a little. “You don’t become a Dragonlord without being a _little_ curious about things.”

“Indeed,” he chuckled warmly. “I was ten, and apparently looked like good prey. “Wyverns would occasionally take smaller farm animals to feed their brood, but with Akriloth rampaging…I was much easier prey. A wyvern swooped down to carry me off and Galanoth ran and grabbed onto my legs, not letting go. Our combined weight was too much for it and the wyvern dropped us both. Galanoth saved me from becoming dragon food and I owe him my life.”

She stared into the fire once more and it was Demento’s turn to become curious.

“If I may ask, how did you become a Dragonlord in the first place?” Demento asked, polishing the blade of his axe with a cloth after the blood had been cleaned off.

“By watching Lady Celestia and Twilly jump off the head of a dragon,” Shaylee answered in a heartbeat and he frowned. “Yeah, I literally ran into them in the woods just outside of Oaklore Keep. Then it turned into a wild goose chase to recover the black box that contained Draco’s egg that was stolen by a Sneevil.”

Demento chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Not as heroic as I had imagined.”

“That’s what everyone says,” Shaylee agreed, hugging her knees even closer to her chest. “Before I met Lady Celestia, I was on my way to Oaklore Keep to be escorted to where Warlic lives. He was going to train me in order to keep my magic under control.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“Swordhavern…in the capital. My mother works as a seamstress and my father a smith,” she informed him, giving him a pointed look. “So it kind of startles me when people address me as ‘my lady’ or ‘your worship’.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Forgive me but you are in a status of power as a Dragonlord and the Hero of Falconreach. You should be respected and awed by all.”

“Don’t say that in front of my sister or else I’ll be forced to help her find a suitable man to marry,” Shaylee quipped before yawning tiredly. Demento threw her a sympathetic look.

“It’s time to gather our energy, Shaylee. I’ll take the first watch,” he offered quietly and she nodded, rolling out her bedroll before quickly falling asleep next to the fire’s warmth.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

There was a knock at her door and Shaylee just prayed in her mind it wasn’t another job to go on. With Akriloth still rampaging somewhere and Yulgar fixing the broken scythe, Shaylee couldn’t afford to go on a job right now.

“Come in!” she called from the kitchen, pouring herself some tea as the front door opened.

“Shaylee? I need to speak with you urgently,” Yulgar’s voice entered her house and she stepped out of the kitchen, frowning as she wore a simple white tunic and brown breeches.

“Yulgar, hey…have you finished the weapon?” she asked and he nodded. The Dragonlord noticed how tense he was and gestured for him to sit down as she went to grab him a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” he murmured, taking the cup and carefully sipping the hot beverage. “I needed to tell you that I’m closing the shop.”

She blinked. “This is a surprise. Why are you telling me this directly?”

“Because…I wanted your blessing,” Yulgar admitted and she pulled a face. “Shaylee—”

“I’m not some goddess. I’ll wish you luck but you don’t need my blessing to leave a town that you’ve lived in far longer than I have,” Shaylee told him firmly before shaking her head and sighing. “Where will you go?”

“I’m going to head east. I’ve received word that many heroes have set up a camp as a last line of defence against Akriloth. It’s better that you join them soon,” Yulgar explained his plan as she quietly sipped her tea. “I’m taking the remaining shards and forging more weapons for other heroes. The more I make, the better chance we have at defeating Akriloth.”

He pulled something out of his pocket and slid it across. “Here’s the key to my shop. I’ve put the weapon in the back room.”

She said nothing as he stood up and headed for the door. “Yulgar…”

He paused and turned, finding her eyes burning with determination as her eyes remained narrowed. “I swear to you, I won’t fail again. I will defeat Akriloth.”

A small smile graced his lips. “I believe that.”

* * *

**Song: Wings Of Freedom by Unknown Songbird or something on Youtube.**

**Part One of the Fire War**

 


	3. Chapter Two - Towards The Sun

** Chapter Two: **

** Towards The Sun **

**_A Week Later…_ **

She had received word of Akriloth’s location and steeled herself during the flight. This was a chance to fix her mistake. She had the ice sword Yulgar forged from the pieces of the frozen scythe. She had Draco and her own wounds were healed.

Shaylee was ready.

Akriloth roared, spotting the large green dragon flying towards him. He spat huge, burning red flames towards Draco who swiftly dodged them before flying above him.

Shaylee had jumped off and landed on Akriloth’s back, stabbing him with the sword. Akriloth roared and tried to swipe her off but the mage managed to jump off in time and be caught by Draco’s tail.

Akriloth snarled, bearing his teeth at them. “ **You two again**! **Didn’t you two learn that you are no match for me!** ”

Shaylee’s grip on the sword tightened as she held it in front of her, standing firmly on the ground with Draco behind her, his tail close to her small body.

“No, Akriloth!” Shaylee shouted. “You’ve destroyed villages, farms and families…this time we’re going to end this!”

“ **Foolish human! This time you and your traitorous dragon will burn!** ” Akriloth bellowed and lightning fast, tried to grab Shaylee with his jaws. However, Draco quickly secured his rider with his tail and took to the air, spitting a mixture of iced flames at the red dragon.

“Luckily Cysero came up with that idea,” Shaylee commented, making a mental note to thank the enchanting smith when they returned to Falconreach. Draco said nothing but helped her onto his back as it soon became an aerial battle.

While Draco bit, clawed and snarled at the red dragon, keeping him close enough for Shaylee to utilise as many ice spells as she knew and strike at him with the sword.

Akriloth roared before swiping at Draco and taking off further into the sky.

“ **We cannot allow him to escape!** ” Draco shouted as she stood up, shakily on his back. “ **I will get as close to him as I can**.”

“Just be ready to catch me!” Shaylee called over the wind whipping in her ear. As promised, Draco drew closer to Akriloth much to the red dragon’s chagrin. When they were close enough, Shaylee launched herself off of Draco’s back and crashed into Akriloth’s spiked back.

“Shit,” she muttered, pain shooting up through her right thigh and she gritted her teeth. She had a job to do; she could worry about her injury later.

Carefully, she made her way closer towards his left wing and gripped the sword’s handle. Using all of her strength, Shaylee hit his wing, cutting through it.

A shriek of pain would not be able to describe the sounds that came out of Akriloth’s mouth. He began to fly unsteadily, almost knocking the mage off of his back.

Grabbing onto a nearby spike and as a last ditch effort, Shaylee cut through his wing entirely before letting go. The wind whipped through her hair, releasing it from its braid. The air screamed through her ears as she fell, watching in horror as Akriloth crashed into the ground, his wing separated from his body.

 _I had caused that,_ she swallowed as she was caught in her dragon’s hand, his claw wrapped firmly around her body. Her mind couldn’t help but think that could have been Draco…

“ **We had to do it** ,” Draco reminded her firmly, landing just in front of him. Deep, scarlet red blood pooled out of the red dragon as he laid, defeated and howling.

“It doesn’t exactly make me feel any better about it,” she muttered, climbing off and marching towards Akriloth who glared at her approach. “I’m sorry, but you left me no choice in the matter.”

“ **Filthy human…do you honestly believe the world will thank you for this? That they will respect you?** ” Akriloth snarled, curling his lip slightly as if to intimidate her.

“No, but at least they won’t burn from your flames,” Shaylee responded, jumping onto his head and stabbing the sword through his skull. As if in response to the Fire Orb, the sword released a white light as ice covered Akriloth’s body completely and then shattered into a million pieces.

All that was left was a huge skeleton.

Shaylee took a few steps back, leaning against Draco’s front leg. “It’s finally over…” she whispered as he sniffed at her leg.

“ **You’re missing a lot of skin…did his spikes cut you?** ” he asked, concerned for his rider as she patted his nose.

“Yep, so we should get to a healer quick—” she was cut off by an explosion not too far away from them and a flame spirit appeared.

“ _Do you know what you have done, human_?” it hissed, narrowing its eyes at Shaylee. “ _I am Nifaria, an elemental spirit of fire! Thou hast slain Akriloth, the most powerful fire creature in this world…Are you aware of the consequences of thy action?”_

“ **Many innocent lives are spared thanks to our efforts,** ” Draco snarled at Nifaria, keeping his head low and close to Shaylee.

“ _That may be true, Draco Darkscales, but slaying him has caused a great imbalance in elemental power_ ,” Nifaria stated before turning her attention onto Shaylee. “ _This may be difficult for you to understand, human, but this world has become a great battleground for elemental beings. By slaying Akriloth you have put all fire beings in grave peril.”_

Shaylee frowned. “So what? You’re saying that by slaying Akriloth I’ve endangered all fire beings in the world?”

“ _Yes_.”

Shaylee bit her bottom lip, holding back a groan. Honestly, this was supposed to be an easy mission: kill Akriloth and go home. Why do the gods enjoy tormenting her?

“Nifaria, is there a way I can restore the balance?” Shaylee asked as Nifaria materialised a large, red dragon egg.

“ _In my hand is a fire dragon egg…about to hatch. When it hatches it will be the only great fire dragon left in this world. It needs to be raised_ ,” she handed over the dragon egg, which was really warm in Shaylee’s arms. “ _Take it to Lady Celestia to be properly raised and restore the elemental balance.”_

“What’s going to happen to the other fire beings? I imagine they’ll turn to the next most powerful thing in that element,” Shaylee commented, climbing onto the saddle on Draco’s back, the egg firmly in her arms.

“ _Yes, that is what I fear the most._ ”

**oOo**

**_A Few Days Later…_ **

That was what everyone was calling her now when the news of Akriloth’s death at her hands. As Nifaria requested, they took the dragon egg to Lady Celestia and the egg had soon hatched.

The small baby dragon, red like his birth father, had mistaken Draco as his father and followed him around like a baby duckling. Both Lady Celestia and Elysia found it adorable and Shaylee found it hilarious.

And since Lady Celestia didn’t want Caleo, the dragon word for fire, to leave Sunbreeze Cove so soon, Draco was stuck there playing babysitter. It was only Shaylee who returned to Falconreach.

“Hey! There’s my favourite hero,” Cysero called and noticed her limping slightly. Her injury wasn’t fully healed despite Lady Celestia’s best efforts. “Whoa, what happened to you?”

“Let’s just say jumping off of one dragon and landing on another isn’t exactly a good idea,” Shaylee answered and smiled as he hugged her. “So…Shaylee Dragonslayer? Not exactly the best name to come up with for a Dragonlord.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares? Now you’re more badass than ever!”

“Shaylee!” Ash shouted, running over and handing her a letter. It was from Yulgar.

“‘ _I have made my way east. The fire elementals and minions roam the countryside and attack without provocation. There are bands of adventurers who fight the good fight but I fear they may become overwhelmed. I found a crossroad between several small towns and have set up a forge to supply them with weapons_ ,’” Shaylee read out loud, a few townsfolk gathering around her now to listen. “‘ _I saw an explosion to the west a few days ago and assume you have defeated Akriloth. However, the attacks have begun anew and fight even more fiercely. I fear they have found something or someone new to fight for already. Please, Shaylee, bring as many heroes as you can gather and meet me east to help defeat these monsters. Battle on!_ ’”

Shaylee folded the letter, pursing her lips into a thin line. “I guess we’re going east.”

Cysero cheered, throwing his fists into the air. “Road trip! I call riding on Draco!”

“Draco’s not coming. He’s at Sunbreeze Cove taking care of something for Lady Celestia,” Shaylee informed him, lightly hitting him on the head with the letter.

“Are you leaving again Shaylee?” Aria asked, not looking happy about it.

Shaylee nodded, ruffling her hair slightly and earning a pout from the young animal trainer. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Look after Twilly for me,” she said to the young girl before gazing at the rest of the townsfolk.

“Falconreach is safe. I will need every able adventurer to head east,” she told Serenity who nodded and quickly headed off. “Cysero, get into contact with Warlic and tell him to come with us.”

“Sure,” the smith nodded, grinning brightly.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

Ashenvale was the first town under siege after Demento’s death at the hands of Konnan…or his new name, Drakonnan. Many adventurers and other famous heroes joined in rescuing the townsfolk and defeating the monsters. But the town was still burnt to the ground.

But Shaylee still worried about Galanoth. He didn’t say much but she could sense the leashed fury simmering within him. It scared her quite frankly and she knew Demento wouldn’t want his brother to get himself killed all because of revenge.

 _I need to speak with him later,_ she thought, entering Yulgar’s tent as he and Aria argued. The young animal trainer had snuck away in one of the caravans on the way here. Yulgar wasn’t exactly pleased about it.

“You are going on the first caravan back to Falconreach,” Yulgar stated and Aria pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Right now with the fire army attacking too heavily it’s not safe to get you out yet. You might as well stay here for a while,” Shaylee informed her before turning to Yulgar. “Many of the townspeople from Ashenvale are going to re-settle here for now. They have nowhere else to go. They’ll need new weapons to protect this new town of yours, Yulgar.”

He nodded firmly, hitting his hammer against the blade of a sword. “Yes and as long as I have strength in my arms, they will have them,” he vowed as Reens, an alchemist from Falconreach, stuck her head through the tent.

“We should go. It looks like they’re about to begin,” she told them and Shaylee bit her bottom lip. “You can sit this out, Shaylee. Everyone will understand.”

“Thanks Reens,” she smiled and watched them leave until she was the only one left in Yulgar’s tent. Sighing, her shoulders slumped slightly as she left and headed towards her own tent.

When she got there, the opened letter from Zhoom sat on her bed. Reaching out, she smiled at the sand elf’s neat handwriting. It was neater compared to hers anyway.

_Little Fairy,_

_How are you?_

_After what you told me in your last letter, I can only come to the conclusion that extraordinary things happen to you. Probably the gods finding your life entertaining._

_Word has reached here of Akriloth’s defeat by your hands, Shaylee Dragonslayer. I admit, not a suitable name for a Dragonlord and I know you thought along the same lines._

_As for this new dragon…I am a little skeptical. I have never heard of a fire spirit by the name of Nifaria so I advise caution. My only hope is that by having Draco as a role model, Caleo will not turn into his father. But only time will tell._

_If you require my assistance with the fire army, just say the word and I shall come._

_For the right price, of course._

_Zhoom_

Shaylee rolled her eyes at the last line of the letter before gazing at it. She could almost hear Zhoom’s voice, whispering the words on the paper into her ear and it made her heart race.

 _So he hasn’t heard of Nifaria either….maybe Warlic has? If not then something isn’t right,_ she thought as footsteps paused outside of her tent.

“May I come in?” Galanoth asked from the other side, sounding hesitant.

“Sure.”

He stepped into the tent, glancing at its small size before turning to her. “I know what you are going to say.”

She raised a brow and said nothing.

Galanoth clenched his fists, shaking them slightly. “I need to avenge my brother’s death. Drakonnan is mine to kill.”

“Do you know how this all started? By Konnan wanting to avenge his family…to kill me to failing to save them,” Shaylee stated, standing up and looking up at her friend. “See what the path of revenge has done to him. Slaughtering innocent lives, burning everything in his path. Don’t become him, Gal. Demento wouldn’t want this.”

He stared at her for a moment before sighing, closing his eyes. “You’re right…I don’t know what came over me.”

“The negative energy from the fire army. Don’t let it get to you,” she patted his armoured shoulder, hearing the sounds of people chatting close by her tent. “Let Yulgar and Artix know that a few more people will be coming from Sandsea soon.”

“At once,” he bowed his head and left her tent without another word exchanged. She stood quietly for a moment before returning to her bed and glancing at her hands. Despite the connection between her and Draco running strong even though they were distant, Shaylee had never felt so alone.

**oOo**

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

Their numbers were dwindling, with other heroes and adventurers disappearing mysteriously after each battle or in the middle of the night. Finally, it became a last ditch effort to attack Drakonnan’s lair directly.

A small team, consisting of Shaylee, Cysero, Artix, Zhoom and Warlic made their way into the mountain side lair before discovering a series of tunnels and a maze-like layout.

“Because villains never make it easy anymore,” Shaylee shook her head. “Do we know where the katana is being kept?”

Artix shook his head. “No, we are going to have to search for it. We might be able to get more information from the people we rescue.”

“The pit is protected by a force field. We’re going to have to break through it to get down below. I can try but it will generate a lot of mana to break through though.”

“I have this sponge—” Cysero tried to say but was quickly denied by three of them and Zhoom clucked his tongue in disapproval.

Shaylee pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is there any other way?” she asked as a familiar laugh drew closer. They all turned towards a small figure stepping out of the shadows, revealing Zorbak.

“Of course you’re here. What do you want, Zorbak?” Shaylee asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the little blue moglin.

“Hmph, I’ve come to help you. I don’t exactly want to see my nice, dank, dark lair of ultimate ev—ebil destroyed,” he muttered as Artix drew his sword, pointing it at the blue moglin.

“Why on Lore would we accept your help, especially as you have chosen the side of evil?” the paladin demanded and Zorbak’s eyes widened in fear, glancing over at Shaylee for help.

“Simple. You have no other choice. Now put your sword away!” he snapped and Artix, over a moment, sheathed his sword. “There are three beings present who are powerful enough to break through that force field. One wants to do it with a sponge soaked in nitroglycerin which will just make a smoking crater, and the other has limits on his magic and just might make the whole planet a smoking crater.”

Cysero’s shoulders slumped and Warlic lifted his chin, glaring coolly at Zorbak.

“What do you know of my magic, moglin?” Warlic demanded.

“Enough, human,” Zorbak countered calmly as Shaylee sighed.

“Zorbak…we can’t. There has to be another way without us supporting whatever your evil plans, whatever they may be,” Shaylee told him tiredly and for a split second, he actually seemed ashamed of himself.

The moment, however, was gone as he narrowed his eyes. “Then I hope you like lava, lots of it. Face it, gorgeous, I’m your only hope. It’s my way or the lava way.”

“Warlic?” she glanced over at her mentor who seemed lost in thought. He shook his head, his lips pursed into a line thin.

“Unfortunately…he’s correct,” Warlic said, not happy about it one bit as Zorbak laughed gleefully.

“Finally! You will all recognise and respect my power. Now come on, I don’t have all day,” Zorbak gestured for them to follow while Zhoom frowned.

“What about Shaylee? Surely the power of a Dragonlord is enough to break through the force field,” the sand elf pointed out but both the moglin and the blue mage shook their heads.

“Shaylee is not at full strength to break through something that powerful,” Warlic informed him but Zhoom didn’t seem to accept it.

“No? But she’s fine to fight Drakonnan?” the sand elf argued and she placed a hand on his arm. His green eyes went straight to her golden ones, which were calm despite her arms being bandaged, her chest and her left thigh.

“I have to stop Drakonnan. It’s my fault he’s become this,” she told him calmly and followed after the blue moglin without a word. Not realising the four men watching her with admiration and fear.

When Zorbak destroyed the force field and the others began jumping into the pit, Shaylee paused and knelt down to his level. He regarded her with suspicion and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Zorbak. You have my gratitude for helping us even though I know you’ll want something in return,” she told him before jumping down. Zhoom managed to catch her and set her down as the four of them split up to rescue the others.

“Shaylee! Over here!” Tomix called through his prison cell as she defeated a lava goblin. She froze the bars and shattered them, running to help him up on his feet. “Drakonnan has learned how to make more fire orbs. You will have to find them, if you haven’t already, to weaken his power.”

“You can help me. Just stay still while I heal you,” she said, handing him a healing potion and healing the rest of his wounds with her magic. When he could stand on his own feet, they left the prisons.

“I will destroy the orbs and find anyone else. You go to the throne room and take down that son of a witch once and for all,” Tomix angrily, clenching his fists and heading down one hallway.

Shaylee found herself nodding, turning on her heel and heading down a series of hallways, soon discovering an open room filled with lava beds and found only Zorbak and the others waiting.

“Where’s Zhoom?” Shaylee asked, walking towards them.

“Helping the others out of the mountain,” Warlic answered as Zorbak jumping into the empty throne, smirking.

“This throne really brings out the shine in my fur. Help me pick it up! It’ll go perfect in my lair,” he asked when she felt it and quickly grabbed the blue moglin out of the throne just as Drakonnan destroyed it. “You could have killed me!”

“Be thankful that she prevented that,” Drakonnan spat out as Zorbak hugged himself further into her chest, as if it were safer. “So, Dragonslayer you dare come into my lair?”

“This has got to stop Konnan! Your path of vengeance has gotten out of control,” Shaylee told him with Zorbak still resting comfortably in her arms.

“There is no Kannon!” he shouted, throwing several fireballs towards her. Shaylee managed to dodge them in time as Warlic set up a barrier. She placed Zorbak onto the ground and readied her staff as Artix stood beside her.

“ _Daughter of the sea…hear my wish…open the flood gates and stand against the flames…_ ” Shaylee chanted along with Warlic. “ _Water and ice combine…a shield and sword to drown away the fire. Unite!”_

 _“ **Glacial Storm**_!” the two mages held out their hands, pointing them towards Drakonnan who tried to burn away the blizzard but it was consumed by the cold. The sheer power caused the cavern to shake slightly from spell. It began to freeze him until it covered Drakonnan completely and shattered, causing him to fall to his knees.

“No…I took the katanna…the orbs…” he muttered as his mask fell to the ground. “I destroyed your towns…took prisoners…”

He raised his head, eyes burning as he glared murderously towards Shaylee, who leaned against the blue mage. The spell had taken a lot of mana out of her after all of the fighting she had done and still injured.

Without warning, Warlic shoved her to the ground as Drakonnan launched himself, flying above their heads and head first into the lava. Shaylee, eyes widened, felt her heart ache watching his body disappear into the magma.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut. “I am so sorry Konnan…I failed to save you…”

The only sounds heard in that throne room were the sobs of despair.

* * *

**Song: Towards The Sun by Rihanna**

**Final Part Of The Fire War**

 


	4. Chapter Three - Float

** Chapter Three: **

** Float **

**_Eight Months Later…_ **

The wind whipped through her hair as they soared through the sky. Warmth from the sun shining down on her back, Shaylee held the request firmly against the saddle.

“Okay, so it’s just a bunch of robots running rampant in Popsprocket,” she frowned, re-reading the name of the city. “Isn’t that the city of gnomes?”

 **Indeed. According to Twilly, it’s a very technological dwelling** , Draco informed her and she pursed her lips into a thin line. **Why are we looking into this? I am sure there are other adventurers more than capable of doing this job.**

“Because a letter from a gnome named Yix says there’s a chance that the Energy Orb was involved in all of this,” Shaylee answered, tucking everything away into her pack as the city came into view. Her eyes widened at the sight, a large city with chains buried into the ground to keep it from flying away.

However, there wasn’t a safe place for Draco to land and they both knew only she would go into the city.

 **I will stay close by should you need me,** the dragon said as she stood, gripping her staff. Taking a deep breath as he drew as close to the city as possible, Shaylee jumped off of Draco’s back and did a barrel roll along the metal ground.

“That turned out better than I expected,” she commented, standing up and brushing herself off as a gnome marched towards her. “Yix?”

“Yes, you must be Shaylee Dragonslayer,” he paused, frowning a little. “Odd name for a Dragonlord.”

 _Again, even a gnome can see how stupid it is,_ Shaylee thought, shaking her head at the thought. “I got you letter and your request. Just point me to the robots and we can talk more about the Energy Orb.”

Yix blinked and stared at her in disbelief. “I…You are not what I expected,” the gnome admitted and she crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow.

“And what were you expecting?” she questioned, curious as to what image this gnome had of her.

“The legends talk about a strong, powerful mage. I assumed you would have long hair or be serious,” Yix explained and she snorted, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

“First of all, long hair is a pain when you’re flying and if I were serious all the time then I wouldn’t be where I am today,” she listed off, chuckling a little before rolling her shoulders. “So, the robots?”

“This way,” he gestured for her to follow as they headed down towards the lower levels of Popsprocket.

**oOo**

**_That Evening…_ **

“How’s the set up going?” Shaylee asked, wincing a little as she stood behind the gnome. Her body was still sore from being launched from a cannon twice and her horrible escape from Sepulchre’s lair.

“Almost…got it!” Yix declared, stepping back as the screen became clearer, with Sepulchure and Drakath coming into view.

“ _My lord, we have combed the fortress’s upper levels but have found no sign of the intruder,_ ” Drakath informed his master as Shaylee finished drying her hair with the towel. Since it became clear that she was staying in Popsprocket for a while, Yix had offered her lodgings in his home. “ _Who would dare invade our fortress_?”

“Apparently me,” Shaylee threw in her own commentary and the gnome shushed her.

“ ** _My_** _fortress, Drakath. There is only one person on Lore who would dare to risk my wrath. Shaylee will pay for this insult,_ ” Sepulchure snarled, fists clenched and she raised a brow.

“ _What do you think Shaylee was doing? An assassination attempt?_ ”

“ _No, Shaylee knows she could never get to me within my own fortress_ ,” Sepulchure said dismissively and she narrowed her eyes at the screen. “ _I have no doubt it was some ill-conceived plan to spy on me.”_

_“She left too quickly to have learned anything about our plans to invade Popsprocket with your undead army, destroy the cyklon army and seize the Energy Orb by force.”_

“And there it is! Just what I was waiting for,” Shaylee yawned tiredly and Yix glanced at her in disbelief. “What? This kind of thing happens often. He invades with an undead army to seek an orb.”

“Gods help us,” Yix muttered, shaking his head and turning back to the screen.

“ _—Must have left something within the fortress_ ,” Sepulchure concluded and Drakath glanced towards the camera.

“ _Some sort of…device? Like a machine of some sort that she could attach to one of the minions?”_

_“Yes, something like that.”_

_“Like a flying eyeball?”_

Shaylee stretched her arms over her head, knowing the gig was up. Sepulchure turned and glared at the camera; finally realising he was being spied on.

“ _It does not matter that you know my plans. In fact, I invite you and your friends to try and stop me and my undead army. I have been forgiving so far, Shaylee, but that time is over_ ,” he spat in a low voice, sending chills down her spine. The screen turned black and Yix smashed his fist against it in frustration before turning to her.

“Lugnuts! He destroyed the mini-magic eye,” he cursed, rubbing the top of his head. “But at least it worked.”

“That loudmouth Drakarth told me what I already knew. Sepulchure is bringing war to your doorstep. We need to recover the Energy Orb before he does,” Shaylee informed him, her shoulders slumping slightly. More responsibilities for her to take care of.

“We can help you get around Popsprocket but we don’t have the numbers or resources to fight a war,” Yix pointed out and she had to agree.

She began pacing, her mind whirling in thoughts of backup. “The guild can send many adventurers to aid us, and I know other heroes who can help…but that won’t be enough. We’re going to have to find an army somewhere.”

Yix snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “How? We barely have enough gold to feed ourselves let alone hire an army. All we have access to are warehouse after warehouse of empty boxes!”

Her eyes lit up and she looked down at the gnome, grinning.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

She never felt sicker in her life. Having barely slept a wink last night due to being kept up at all hours vomiting and worrying about the war. Planning everything, for every outcome, every possibility. These gnomes were counting on her to save their home and she didn’t want to let them down.

“Shaylee! More heroes have arrived!” Nome, the gatekeeper jogged towards her with Artix and Cysero behind him.

“Whoa! You look horrible!” Cysero exclaimed, seeing her slightly pale face and exhaustion. She was too tired to retort and simply waved it off.

Artix’s brows furrowed. “Are you alright? You’re not sick are you?”

“Yeah, have been since yesterday,” Shaylee sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I guess I’ve stretched myself a little too thin lately.”

“After this is all over, you should go and stay with Lady Celestia for a while. Relax and get better,” Artix suggested and it honestly sounded like the best idea she’s ever heard. “By the way, were those Sneevils I saw outside?”

“You’d be amazed the power of hundred thousand boxes can accomplish.”

Yix hobbled over, his eyes narrowed. “It is time, Shaylee. I just hope everything we prepared for is enough,” he stated and she took a deep breath before turning on her heel and running out of the docking bay. Artix was by her side as Cysero opted to stay back and protect those inside.

Balls of dark energy were raining down from the fortress, hitting the city and the land around it. The barks of the togs could be heard as many other heroes joined the mage and the paladin, racing towards the advancing undead army.

The two of them, having known each other for a few good years, fought like a well-oiled machine. Shaylee would set elemental traps, put barriers up and strike down the ones further away as Artix took care of the close-combat.

After what felt like an hour, half of the army was diminished thanks to the army brought to defend the gnome city.

“ _Shaylee, can you hear me?”_ Yix’s voice crackled in her right ear, the device he had given her so he could speak to her whilst she was fighting. “ _The Cyklon army has been handled thanks to your efforts, the heroes and Sepulchure taking them out. Right now, we need to find the Energy Orb.”_

Pressing a finger to the button on the side, she began speaking. “Do you have its location?” she asked as Artix cut down the last skeleton in their area.

“ _Nix, a gadget genius, has managed to cobble together something that can detect emanations from the orb. It’s located a large concentration of residual energy from the tunnels of the city. We believe that is where the Cyklon base is,_ ” Yix informed her firmly. “ _We have to assume that Sepulchure has similar ways of gathering the same information, so there’s no time to waste.”_

 _“_ Got it. Artix and I will head back to base now,” she replied, turning off her microphone just as Artix yanked her away. She yelped in surprise but realised he had protected her from a ball of dark energy that had landed where she once stood. “That was close.”

“Too close. Come on, we need to head to the base,” he agreed, running back towards the city with her following behind him.

**oOo**

**_Two Hours Later…_ **

Why couldn’t it have been a simpler back door?

They were gnomes, sure. And they were short, that was fine. But spending two hours crawling through tight, dark, dusty, spider-infested ventilation tubes was not okay. And where did she end up?

In a closet.

 _Ugh, I think I’m gonna throw up again,_ Shaylee thought, swallowing hard and trying to ignore the nausea that hit her stomach as she climbed out of the closet. She began dusting herself off when a little voice called out to her.

“A little help here, please?” a small voice called, catching her attention. Walking over towards the control panel, she quickly typed in the over-ride code Yix had taught her and the cage lifted. “Hey, thanks!”

She raised a brow as a small gnome with orange hair stepped out, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, really. They didn’t even have a toi—let’s just say, thanks for opening the cage,” he quickly said and she frowned.

“Are you okay? Yix didn’t mention any gnomes being captured,” Shaylee said and noticed he tensed at the name. “How did you get in here? How _long_ have you been here?”

“I wasn’t here at first. I was in my lab with my experiments when everything started to go wrong. My experiments started waking up! And then they, well, kind of starting taking over. And started with me,” he confessed and she narrowed her eyes, realising who he was.

Instead of stating his name, she remained silent as he babbled on about coming across the Energy Orb. By the time he had finished, she only had one question left in mind.

“Do you still have the orb?”

**oOo**

**_A Few More Hours Later…_ **

The gnomes were cheering when her feet touched the ground, Draco throwing his head back and roaring in victory.

“With the city de-activated, it’s safe for you guys to live in it?” Shaylee asked as a wave of nausea hit her and she covered her mouth, quickly running towards a bush and vomiting whatever was left in her stomach.

Gagging, she cursed quietly as a cloth was held out to her. Grateful, she took it and quickly wiped her mouth, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her throat.

“Are you alright Shaylee?” Gnix asked, worried about the Dragonlord and she waved it off.

“Just a reaction from being on the moon. A story I know Aria would love to hear now that I think about it,” she mused, handing Yix back the cloth.

“Yes, well, the Guardian system worked perfectly,” the gnome informed her, fixing his glasses. “Except for it thinking you were out to harm the orb. That was a slight mishap in the gear alignment, we think.”

Mysterious G glanced at the sky. “I do not foresee Sepulchure being a problem for us again. Between your might and our magitech, he is no match for us.”

“We will take care of the orb for you. It will enhance our studies and multiply our output considerably,” Yix spoke as Gnix began spouting off ideas from the top of his head. As more, excited chatter came from the other gnomes; Yix shook his head before turning back to her.

“Sounds like you’ll be fine,” she smiled softly, moving her gaze to Yix who had cleared his throat.

“Thank you again for saving our city. You can count on us to keep the orb for you,” he informed firmly before pausing. “Shaylee Dragonslayer…you are _more_ than what the legends say. I am honoured to count you as a friend. Popsprocket will always welcome you and aid you.”

Shaylee knelt down and held out a hand, shaking Yix’s smaller ones in hers. “Thank you, Yix,” she beamed at the gnome.

* * *

**Song: Float from Tinkerbell and The Neverbeast**

 


End file.
